Breaking Dawn Quotes of The Day
by lollie-rox-my-sox
Summary: I was reading the quotes of the day, and in my mind started coming up with different situations. so, I decided to write them down! Most should be out today or tomorrow.
1. Day 1

**A/N: i was reading the quotes of the day and decided that it might be fun to write my own little stories about these quotes of the days. I'll put out the ones already been over today and tomorrow and then one a day from then on. Savvy?**

* * *

**DAY 1:**

**Quote: **

_Alice: "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."_

_Edward: "Why don't you just tell me who wins?"_

_Alice: "I do. Excellent."_

* * *

I drove up the long drive way- very jumpy and joltey. I didn't think I'd ever get used to my new car. As I parked in my usual spot, I swear i could hear Emmett's booming laughter. Great, just great. But, then again, maybe I was just being paranoid.

I walked through the front door cautiously, you could never be too careful. I shut it, looking into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing some sort of shoot-em video game. Maybe it was just me?

"Hey Bella, you might not want to go up there just yet" Emmett said, not even slightly turning my way. I frowned.

"Why not?" I demanded. I had every right right to go up and see my... fiance. I didn't think I'd ever get used to that. Emmett snickered "Because" he paused before yelling out "Die die die!!" he laughed again, rolling over to look at me "Because" he started again "Edward and Alice are at it again" I groaned, of course.

Edward and Alice had been fighting over minuscule things for a while now. I wondered what it would be this time. I grinned at Emmett "I think I can handle them" I said with a slight shrug, heading towards the stairs. I hadn't gotten very far before I heard their bickering. Though, at the moment, the words were spoken too fast for me to hear. I rolled my eyes, pausing at the door. Now I could hear them.And I pitied the others with Vampire hearing. I opened the door to see short little Alice giving Edward a death glare that was equal to the one he was giving her.

"I'll play you for it. Rock, Paper, Scissors" Alice said simply, neither of them looked my way.

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes "Why don't you just tell me who wins?" He asked in a clearly frustrated tone. I couldn't help but snicker.

"I do. Excellent" Alice said as she looked over at me "Hi Bella!" she said, running over to me, clearly excited. I raised an eyebrow "Hey Alice, Edward" I said grinning over to him. He smiled in return, walking over to me an winding an arm around my waist.

"Guess what Bella!" Alice said, watching me, bright-eyed as usual. I raised an eyebrow "Yeah, what?" I asked, cautious. "The Porsche is going to be the official wedding car!" she said, jumping up and down. I raised an eyebrow before laughing, shaking my head. "_That's_ what you two were fighting about?" I asked, incredulous. Edward sniffed, glaring at Alice "Yellow isn't even a wedding color" he said simply.

Alice scowled at him "Neither is silver" she retorted "Besides, the Porsche is faster. And I know you'll be wanting to get to your location faster" she shrugged "And I saw it anyway" I rolled my eyes. i had a funny feeling that they would banter like this for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know its short but I found this one a little challenging. I should have the next three out today!**


	2. Day 2

**A/N: Okay, this one seems to be even harder than the previous but I shall try and make it a longer chapter. Yay I'm being nice! Haha. Enjoy.**

**Day 2:**

**Quote: **

_Bella: "Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Oh the boredom! At times like these, I would usually be out in Jacobs garage. But we all know why I can't do that. Well, I probably could but could my body and mind handle that pain?

I drove very carefully through town, glancing around every so often. Out of whim, I pulled up at Newtons. What was I doing here? Well, now that I thought about it I had nothing better to do than this.

I opened to door slowly, looking around. Oh good, it seemed Mike was working. Perfect. I walked over, wondering how to strike a conversation. He looked up, grinning "Hey, Bella!" He greeted, seeming pleased to see me. I waved, walking over.

"Hey" I said, sighing. Mike seemed to guess my glum mood "Wheres Edward?" Of course, he had known me long enough to know that would be the source. I wrinkled my nose "Camping" I said simply "Right before the wedding, unbelievable" I shook my head. Of course, I knew exactly why he had to go. Less chance him losing control around me. great, just great. I watched Mike for a moment, groaning slightly.

He watched, wondering if I was going insane. I looked at him before sighhing, banging my head down onto the counter. That hurt. I had better not have a bruise. That would bring it up unnecciserily. I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders.

Once upon a time I may have felt uneasy with this gesture, but I just shifted, resting my head on his shoulder. "Oh, Mike! How will I go on?" I wailed.

He laughed. Oh, he had nerve. I was about to pull away when he said "Geez, Bella. I never knew you were so melodramatic" I smiled slightly. Yeah, he was right about that.

I nodded "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so... bored!" I whined, glad he didn't care that I was doing this "And lonely too" I muttered, crossing my arms. Stupid, blood-needing, vampire fiance.

"Mike! Aren't you supposed to be working?" Oops, Mrs. Newton.

"Well, i guess I should run Mike" I said apologetically. I untangled myself from him and waved. Well, back to the terminator of a car I go!

**A/N: Hehe, sorry that once again its short DX I'll make it up to you! Promise! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Day 3

**A/N: I decided to go with Edwards Point of view because its the only one I got done. Also, no one suggested anything so I just decided to go with this. I really don't think I did him justice. Oh well. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Day 3:**

_Tanya: "Ah, Edward. I've missed you"_

* * *

It was the eve of the wedding. I knew that Bella was just as nervous about this as I was. About more than just our joining in holy matrimony. i think we were more nervous about the arrival of the Denali clan.

Well, not all of them-though thats certainly something to consider. I have a funny feeling Irina will have trouble holding down her temper around the wolves. Yes- I am talking about the Laurent mishap.

Alice hasn't foreseen anything bad- yet anyway. So, perhaps I should be concerned more about a particular Vampire by the name of Tanya.

Sigh. fifteen minutes of peace- Or so sees Alice. i am certain Tanya will get on worse with Bella than Rosalie had. Ah, Rosalie. Ever since she had spoken to Bella about her changing, she hadn't been so.. ah, pigheaded. I'm not sure Bella prefers it this way or not. Rosalie and Alice together is almost like an atomic bomb. Not a pretty sight.

Ten minutes. _Come down Edward, and don't be rude._ I sighed again. I couldn't disappoint Esme. _Bella's here too. Shes worried. _I smiled. Ah, my beautiful angel. I stood, frowning again, heading downstairs to where my family waited.

Five minutes. I could hear the faint murmur of their thoughts now. i quickly concentrated on Carlisle's thoughts, comforting as always. I knew it was an act of cowardliness.

I wound an arm around Bella's waist, kissing the top of her head as gently as I could manage. I sighed in content, breathing in her smell happily, the delicious smell intensifying as she blushed.

Two minutes. Despite how short a time this was, it felt like like an eternity in itself. I resisted the urge to tap my foot or whine. I knew that wasn't polite or civil.

One minute. I tightened my grip on Bella's waist protectively. Still being carefully not to hurt her, of course.

Thirty seconds. I could hear their car coming up the drive.

Ten seconds. I took a deep breath, averting my gaze from the shiny black car. i knew very well who's eyes were trying to meet mine. I would _not_ play Tanya's games. I refused to. I thought about something else. All these vampires in the same place was sure to cause an issue. I didn't need Alice to know that.

I looked up to find Tanya staring at me in the least subtle way possible. I narrowed my eyes, ignoring the scolding both Esme and Carlisle were giving me within my mind. Tanya noticed. And unfortunately she came over. I cringed away slightly. _Please don't embarrass me, please don't embarrass me _I repeated over and over in my head.

0 seconds. I had reached rock bottom. "Ah, Edward. I've missed you" she cooed in a honey-soaked voice. "Yes" I agreed, though my dead heart said otherwise "I thank you for coming to attend the wedding" I said out of courtesy, I turned my attention to a wide-eyes Bella. I glanced up in time to see Tanya's hurt face before she briskly walked out- to get her bags no doubt.

_Edward, that was unneccisary. Well, maybe it was, but it wasn't gentlemanly! _Ah Alice, you have no idea.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I'd like at least five or I'll make you wait for the next chapter! Tell me how you think! This one was a bit longer.**


End file.
